Some applications allow an object, such as a product, to be designed and visualized prior to manufacture of the object. An image of an unadorned object or a model of the object can be displayed to a user, e.g., a designer or a consumer, in a graphical user interface (GUI) provided on a display device. The image can be a digital image of the object created by taking a photograph of a basic model of the object. For example, if the object to be designed is an article of clothing, the digital image can be generated from a good quality digital photograph of the unadorned article of clothing, where the article is made of a minimal texture material in a neutral color without a pattern. The digital photograph can be converted to a composite document, e.g., a vignette, through a series of edits and additions. The vignette can be used to synthesize new images of the original object with specified design features. For example, a synthesized image of an article of clothing can be rendered in a display device for preview of the article of clothing in a different fabric, in a different color, or with a design feature, such as a logo or a monogram. The synthesized image of a designed object can be presented to a designer, allowing the designer to visualize a specified design prior to manufacture of the designed object.